


When I Think About You I Touch Myself

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, not too smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Josh was so close. He was hot and trembling, his fingers in his mouth, the other hand stroking himself fast and hard.





	

Josh opened his eyes and stretched. He was the first to wake up as always, Tyler still sleeping in the bed next to his. They couldn't afford a hotel room each. Tyler, Josh and the others would pair up and room share. Josh almost hoped he wouldn't be sharing with Tyler.

Tyler was his best friend, so naturally, they got to share their room, which was great because they would laugh and talk and Josh loved Tyler.

That was the problem. Josh loved Tyler.

He wasn't sure when it happened but it happened. And now Josh was room sharing with him. It was like being a teenager again, awkward boners and quickly jacking off in the bathroom, silently screaming into his palm and feeling guilty afterwards, unable to look at Tyler for hours.

Josh looked over at Tyler. He was sleeping on his side, his back facing Josh. Tyler had shifted in his sleep so the blanket was half on, half off. His back was exposed, one bare leg hooked over the blankets and half his arse poking out. Luckily, he was wearing boxers, or Josh may have lost it completely.

Josh was half hard as his eyes ran over the expanse of tanned skin, the curve of Tyler's lower back and arse.

What Josh would love to do to that arse.

Josh bit his bottom lip, images in his mind of a very naked Tyler pinned down beneath him, Josh's lips on his chest, on his neck leaving marks.

Josh was palming himself now, almost hearing the delicious sounds Tyler would make, his head thrown back against the pillow. Josh would kiss down his stomach, lower and lower until he would take him into his mouth, tasting him. Josh tried to imagine how Tyler would taste, how he would feel filling Josh's mouth.

Josh slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers and let out a slow, shaky breath. His eyes burned into Tyler as he stroked himself, shame and arousal washing over him. He knew he shouldn't, it was wrong and as much as Josh would touch himself and try to think of anyone, anyone in the world rather than Tyler, he would always come with Tyler's image behind his eyes.

Josh gripped himself harder, his eyes closing, mouth opening as his mind conjured up the most explicit imagines of his best friend. Tyler on his hands and knees, Tyler riding him, Josh pounding into him, hot and tight. Josh whimpered between closed lips and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking hard.

He thought about Tyler above him, looking down at him while he sucked Tyler off. Josh would let him fuck his face. Tyler's hands would be pulling Josh's hair and Josh would swallow Tyler down. Josh sucked his finger hard, sucking down any sounds he didn't want to make.

Josh had seen Tyler naked once or twice, flashes here and there as he dried off after a shower or changed his clothes. It was enough for Josh to build up details on how Tyler would look, naked, fully hard and begging for Josh. But he wouldn't have to beg, Tyler could snap his fingers and Josh would be there, giving him anything he wanted.

Josh was so close. He was hot and trembling, his fingers in his mouth, the other hand stroking himself fast and hard. Josh had turned himself so he was flat on his back, his knees up and spread apart, his head thrown back against the pillow. He couldn't breathe, could hardly keep in the tiny whimpers that escaped his lips.

Josh bucked up into his hand a whisper of Tyler's name falling from his lips as imaginary Tyler rode Josh, bouncing on Josh's dick, lips open as he moaned. Josh would hold his hips and tell Tyler how beautiful he is as he bucked his hips to meet Tyler's thrusts. Tyler rode Josh harder and harder, faster and faster and Josh was coming, hot thick stripes of come covering his hand and chest, Tyler's name being whispered into the back of his hand as he tried to keep quiet.

Josh opened his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his breathing. He needed to clean himself up and flicked his eyes towards Tyler's bed, his heart stopping. Tyler was awake.

Josh's eyes widened and he prayed for some miracle that Tyler hadn't seen or heard anything. Tyler was laying on his side, facing Josh, his eyes on him. That's when Josh noticed. The blankets were moving and Josh was almost certain Tyler was touching himself. "That was so hot Josh." He whispered into the thick air around them.

Josh stared back at him dumbly. Tyler smiled, lazy and sleepy before asking "You wanna help?" And throwing back the blankets, revealing himself. Josh's mouth hung open for second before he sprung forwards, into Tyler's bed.


End file.
